Yes
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: They met on a winter's day. AU


**Yes**

The first time he saw her, it was winter. Her peach lips and rosy pink cheeks intensified against her pale, pale face. Snowflakes rested on her light rosette hair while she held a long thin stick and doodled on the snow-laden ground. She wasn't the prettiest girl he has ever laid eyes on, he's seen too many of them but she had this certain charm that beguiled him instantly.

The village children 'oo-ed ' and 'aah-ed' whenever she taught them a new word or drew something pretty. Seeing the kids' curiosity and excitement brought a smile on her face. Sakura laughed with them.

Sasuke stood next to a barren tree, quietly observing the girl. Something about her intrigued him. Who is this stranger? How did she manage to come into one of the villages under the ruling of the Uchihas? Wasn't she afraid he might punish her for trespassing? He tilted his head sideways to observe her for a little while longer before he took quick strides to approach the pinkette.

When the kids saw him coming, they immediately bowed in respect and scrambled with their little feet to as far as they could go. They were afraid of him for they heard rumors of how ruthless the "Second Son" was.

"Aww, kids! Where are you guys going? Sinichi, Tako, Yoshie, come back! Are we playing hide and seek now?" Sakura waved her hands high at the scurrying kids but none of them dared look back.

"Run!" The kids warned her in union.

"Excuse me miss." Sasuke managed in an authoritative tone.

"Oh, hi sir. I didn't see you there." Sakura smiled.

"This village, who let you in?"

"What?" An expression of confusion hung over her face.

"Are you deaf? I asked, who let you into this village and what is your purpose here?"

"I came here to help with the epidemic. I'm a doctor you see and most of the villagers were ill."

So she was the renowned doctor Itachi requested to help cure the villagers. Sasuke took a quick scan of Sakura and thought it foolish of her to be wearing rather little clothes in a sickly village during winter.

"Who let you in?" He wanted reaffirmation.

"Itachi-sama. He requested for me to treat the villagers. Excuse me, but who are you? Interrogating me like this?" annoyance was seething in her.

"What's your name?" Sasuke completely ignored her query.

"Who are you?" her voice was a pitch higher now.

"I asked... what is your name?" he uttered out through gritted teeth, staring at her with piercing dark eyes.

"S-Sakura Haruno."

"Now, Sakura, do answer all my questions. I'll appreciate your cooperation."

"Okay, fine. But you have to answer my questions when you're done." she crossed her arms and quirked up an eyebrow.

"Have you healed all the villagers?" He took a step closer.

"Yes."

"Nobody is allowed in unless given permission. Did you come here alone?" He placed another foot forward.

"Yes."

"I see you've taken a liking to this village. Have you?" One step forward again.

"Yes."

"Is your hair naturally pink?" He grinned while moving closer to her.

"What?! What is this nonsense? YES! Of course it's natural!" She was getting frustrated.

"Shh... calm down. It's cold isn't it?" He was very very near her now. But Sakura refused to show any form of inferiority. So, she stood firmly on the spot she was standing.

"Y-yes."

"Aa." Sasuke stared straight into her reviving green eyes, their faces inches away from each other.

Sakura could take in the scent of the dark man. He smelt of pine, tinted with ashes and she thought it to be an odd combination of a scent yet she liked it. He, on the other hand, loved how she carried the scent of vanilla with strawberries on her.

"I-I see a pattern here... are you going to ask me questions which replies are yes's?! If so, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I have very little patience you know. Now, answer my quest-"

Warm lips pressed hard against hers. Shock went through her for only a split second before a pleasurable sensation took over. She returned his kiss. The hot exchange lasted until both nearly ran out of breath.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sakura tried to feign anger, cheeks red.

"Well, because you answered my other questions." He smirked.

"What were they?" She asked calmly.

"Do you know you're awfully foolish to be wearing such little clothes in this cold weather? Put this coat on, you'll freeze." He took off his black coat gracefully and placed it on her shoulders.

"T-thanks... next question?" She felt embarrassed.

"You seem to have a very charitable personality. Yeah?"

"Continue." Sakura tapped a foot against the floor.

"Can I enchant you?"

"Go on..."

"This was my last question. May I kiss you?"

"You cunning bastard!" She tried to throw him a punch but Sasuke's quick reflexes caught hold of her fist.

"Hey, hey. You said yes." a sly smile was on his face.

"You tricked me! Now, answer my questions! Who the hell are you?!"

"Hn. You'll find out soon." He started to walk away.

"Damn you! Come back here! Answer my questions! You can't walk off like that!"

"Yes, I can. Sakura."

"Stranger! Will we meet again?!" Sakura shouted to a far away Sasuke.

"Were you enchanted?" He turned back.

"Yes..." Sakura murmured, not even audible to anyone except herself.

"Nonsense! Will we meet again?" Sakura attempted another shout.

"I believe so." He whispered to himself. Sakura couldn't hear it at all.

"HEY!" Just as Sakura was running towards him, he vanished.

Oh, he was so certain they'd meet again. Itachi would most definitely invite Sakura over to their mansion for dinner as a formal thanks. Yes, he was eager to meet that cherry blossom again.


End file.
